fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Somewhere Out There/Eggman's Plan Against Sonic's Group
(Meanwhile, back at Eggman's lair, Oak sighed as he continued his work on the robot. Oh, the horror; Him a simple toy maker and Pokémon professor forced to do work for evil. And how will things get worse? His question got answered the hard way as the door opened up. The Pokémon professor turned to see Eggman at the door, giving out an evil grin. What does he want now?) Eggman: Ah, Professor Oak. (The mad scientist chuckled cruelly, causing Oak to look at him tensely. Then he held his cape out dramatically) Eggman: Allow me to present.... Your charming granddaughter! (He moved his cape to reveal someone. To Oak's surprise, there was Kairi, now untied and ungagged, being held by Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts!) Oak: (Shocked) Kairi! Kairi: Grandpa! (She struggled to move then frowned at Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts before stomping on Scratch's foot. The chicken Badnik screamed in pain, along with an annoyed Mephiles and a concerned Grounder and Coconuts, forced to release the girl) Scratch: Ouch! You little brat! That hurt! (Kairi didn't hear him as she rushed over to hug Oak, shedding tears of sadness) Kairi: Oh, Grandpa! (Sniffles) I thought I'd never find you! Oak: (Comforting Kairi) There, there there, there, my dear. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about you like I was with your parents. Eggman: (Pretending to sniffle) Awww, how sweet. (He uses his handkerchief to pretend to wipe the fake tears off his eyes) I really love tearful reunions. Mephiles: (Mockingly) So do I. But, who would be so heartless to ruin this? Eggman and Mephiles: (Darkly) We would. (Eggman then takes Kairi by her arm) Eggman: Come along, my dear. Kairi: (In horror) Oh, please! Please! (She struggled as Eggman took her out of her grandfather's arms, much to Oak's horror) Kairi: Grandpa! Oak: (Shedding tears as Kairi being pulled away from him by Eggman, Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts) Kairi! Oh, please, doctor! Eggman: Now, now. Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts will take good care of her and the three female captives…. (Threateningly) That is, as long as we have no further delays. (Oak worriedly picked up his wrench. He knew that the villain would harm the girls if he delayed in the work any longer. Suddenly, Oak got confused) Oak: (Confused) Wait, three female captives? Eggman: Yep. Now get back to work! Eggman: Yes, yes. I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt those girls. Eggman: Remember, it must be ready…. Tonight! (And with that, Eggman slammed the door shut, locking the cell. Now Oak must cooperate fully if he valued Kairi, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's lives, even though he never met Sally, Cosmo, and Amy yet. Speaking of which, in the dungeon, Kairi was near a cell that Sally, Cosmo, and Amy, untied and ungagged, yet angry, are in. Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are trying to shove her in but she is struggling to stop them from doing so) Kairi: (Angrily, fighting Mephiles, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts) Stop! Let me go, you ugly, old things! (Ignoring her, the four criminals finally succeeded in pushing the Kairi into the cell before closing the door and locking it) Mephiles: Ha! That'll hold you! Kairi: Help, let us out! Let us out! Scratch: (In a sing-song voice) I don't think so, little girls! (Mephiles impatiently cleared his throat to Scratch, making him add something else in his sentence) Scratch: (Flatly) And Mephiles' soon-to-be bride. (Mephiles then turned to Sally) Mephile: And don't worry. Once your old husband is out of the way, and Eggman becomes ruler, you and I will be engaged. (Sally got confused at first and then slowly realized) Sally: (Confused) Wait, you mean…? Grounder: That's right! Married! (Mephiles glared at Grounder) Mephiles: Did I ask you to answer for me? Grounder: (Timidly and Nervously) Oh. Sorry, Mephiles. (Mephiles then turned to Sally with an evil smirk) Mephiles: But like Grounder said, we will be married. Sally: (Angrily) Never! (She punched Mephiles squarely in the face, shocking the Badniks and the captives. Mephiles recovered and after wiping some blood off his nose, went up to her in anger) Mephiles: (Furiously, grabbing Sally's face by her cheeks) I will make you show some respect to me! (Getting scared, Sally started to cry softly, and tears began shedding from her eyes down her cheeks and Mephiless' fingers as the captives got concerned. Mephiles noticed) Mephiles: (Sneeringly, then in a sad, sarcastic, mocking tone) Aw, what's the matter? You're crying, aren't you? I feel so sorry for you, my dear. Cosmo: (angrily) She's scared! Amy: (Angrily) Have you no heart?! Mephiles: (Laughing) If I had a heart, I would be moved by her sad tears." (Then he turned to the teary-eyed Sally) Mephiles: Don't forget, we will get married! (Turns to the captives) And none of you all think of trying to escape, for this cell is escape-proof. (Scratch smirked and kissed Kairi on the lips, making her groan and spit in disgust, and he, Grounder, and Coconuts, along with Mephiles, who released Sally's face, walked to the door) Sally: (Angrily) We won't let you nor your boss get away with this! Mephiles: (Sneeringly) Oh, sorry, We already did, so far. Scratch: Consider this a hotel room you can stay in forever. Grounder: Except with limited catering, except Sally, who will be fed by Mephiles on his good terms, that is. Coconuts: (Sneeringly) So, enjoy your stay forever! (Then with that, Mephiles and the Badniks slammed the door shut and were gone. Kairi glared angrily at the Badniks and Mephiles' direction and stuck her tongue out while Amy comforted the female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid) Amy: (Comfortingly) Don't worry. Team Sonic will come and save us. (Wiping her tears away, Sally nods in agreement) Sally: I know, Amy. I believe in him. Kairi: I wonder if Ven will come and rescue me too? Sally: (Positively) Of course he would. Amy: And I can't wait to be in Knuckles' arms again. Cosmo: Me too, but with Tails. Kairi: You two love them, do you? (Amy and Cosmo nodded. Then, in their minds, they began singing) Sally: Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Amy: Someone's thinking of me Cosmo: And loving me tonight (Back at Baker Street, Team Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Ventus arrived and they began singing in their minds too) Sonic: Somewhere out there Someone's saying a prayer Knuckles: That we'll find one another Tails: In that big somewhere out there Ventus: And even though I know how very far apart We are Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: It helps to think We might be wishing On the same bright star (Back in Eggman's dungeon, the prisoners continued to sing in their minds) Kairi: And when the night's wind Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby Sally, Cosmo, and Knuckles: It helps to think We're sleeping underneath The same big sky (In their imaginations, the four couples sang in their minds together) Couples: Somewhere out there If love can see us through Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams comes true (Back in reality on Baker Street, Team Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Ventus group then went back inside Sonic's group's house. As for inside Eggman's dungeon, the prisoners then went to sleep, hoping their boyfriends and the rest of Sonic's group will come and rescue them and Oak. But meanwhile, at Eggman's lair, Vanitas and Team Rocket already presented the items they stole for Eggman, much to his delight) Eggman: Ah, the uniforms. Oh, guys, I knew I could rely on you. Now…, (Inhales) You didn't forget anything? Mephiles: (Laughing maniacally) No problem! Scratch: We took care of everything! Coconuts: (Proudly) Got everything on the list! (However as he searches himself, the Badnik monkey looked alarmed) Coconuts: (Alarmed) Uh-oh! Eggman: (Suspiciously) What's wrong? (He doesn't like how Coconuts just said "Uh-oh," especially when he patted himself down. Even Scratch and Grounder got nervous) Coconuts: (Patting himself down) The list, I know, I had it…. Eggman: (Impatiently) Where is the list? Mephiles: (Flatly) Let me guess. You lost it? Scratch: (Angrily) Now we'll get in trouble! Coconuts: (Nervously to Eggman) The list, yeah, yeah. Well, you see, it's like this. Funny story. (Hoo boy, he and his two Badniks partners are going to get it) Coconuts: We were at the toy store getting the uniforms. When we heard this loud "AWOO, AWOO!" (Eggman gave an odd look to Coconuts, not understanding) Eggman: I don't understand what you're getting at, Coconuts. (The mad scientist watched as one of his Badnik henchmen pretended to be a familiar dog. Mephiles rolled his eyes and finished for Coconuts, knowing what he's trying to say) Mephiles: There was a dog, we ran off. We managed to get the prisoners in the bags and then Team Sonic chased us. (Eggman got shocked and angry suddenly) Eggman: (Shocked and angry) What? Team Sonic on the case?! (But Vanitas remained calm while Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts got scared) Mephiles: (Calmly pointing at Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts In an accusing way) Well, those three Badniks were the ones who lost the list and got Team Sonic involved, not me. Badniks: (Shocked) What?! (They couldn't believe Mephiles is throwing them under the bus for this) Eggman: (Angrily) Why you gibbering little…! (Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts yelped and cowered as Eggman prepared to hit them, his face is red with fury, while Mephiles watched with an evil satisfied smirk, glad to see Eggman letting him off the hook. But then the villain calmed down, his face becoming normal. He chuckles as he scooped the Badniks into his arms as if calmed down) Eggman: (Smiling) Oh dear Badniks, you have been hanging upside-down and sleeping for too long. (He was doing that as if forgiving them for their mistake, but he secretly winked at Mephiles, who smirked evilly in agreement) Grounder: (Hopefully) Wow, you're not mad? Scratch: (Chuckling) You seem to be taking it well. (Eggman and Mephiles take the three to the back. For a moment, it looks like the three crooks will be all right after all…. That is until a familiar bell sound is heard, causing the Badniks to scream in horror. They are being picked up by Lucifer and struggled frantically. The enormous cat is going to eat them, punished by Eggman for their and Mephiles’ screw-up, all because of Mephiles ratting them out!) Scratch: (Frantically) Not us! No, stop you big furball! (Lucifer puts him, Grounder, and Coconuts in his mouth, preparing to eat them) Grounder: (Whining) Open up, open up! Come on! Coconuts: Let us out!!! (Meanwhile, Eggman turned away with Mephiles, rubbing his head while groaning in fury. Now the scientist and the dark crystal hedgehog got a bigger problem. Team Sonic will most likely track him down and will get in the way again!) Eggman: (In despair) Oh, that idiot Team Sonic. How dare they poke their noses into my wonderful schemes and mess everything up! (The Badniks frantically fight to get out of Lucifer’s mouth) Grounder: (Struggling to get out) Let us out! Let us out! (The cat just pokes them back with one claw) Badniks: Help!!! Mephiles: (Angrily) Ugh! I mean, I could see the insufferable grins on their…. (Hits his head against the wall) Smug faces now, especially when I'm so close to marrying the wife of that infernal hedgehog! Why…. (However, Eggman began grinning) Mephiles: (Noticing) I take it you have a plan? Eggman: (Chuckling cruelly) Yes, yes, I can just see it. (Of course, perfect! Then he whispered in Mephiles’ ear, and when he finished, Mephiles smirked evilly at his plan) Mephiles: (Calmly) Good idea. (Eggman then turned to Lucifer) Eggman: Lucifer, release those idiots. Mephiles: (With an evil smirk) Dinner's cancelled. Badniks: (Frantically) We're too young to die, stop! (Lucifer frowns a bit, he was hoping for a big meal all day. Still, the cat reluctantly spit his three preys out, causing the Badniks to groan in disgust and pain upon hitting the floor. That hurts and the cat's saliva is gross. Eggman and Mephiles went up to the Badniks, smiling) Eggman: Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, you delightful maniacs. You presented us with a singular opportunity. Badniks: (Hopefully after rubbing the last of the saliva off of them) Really? Eggman: Yes. (With an evil smirk) And you will be one step closer to your special reward. Badniks: Yay! (But then they got confused) Grounder: (Confused) But what's the plan? (Mephiles whispered to the Badniks in a huddle on the plan, and the Badniks gave evil smirks in agreement) Coconuts: Good idea, Mephiles! Eggman: (Mock sympathy) Poor Team Sonic. (Seriously and darkly) Oh, they’re in for a little surprise. (He got a wicked grin on his face) Coming up: After studying the list they found, the heroes discover the way to Eggman's lair's location. Then they head for the Rat Trap Bar to find a way there. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake